Let's Go Fishing
by snowprince808
Summary: Important mission turns into a fishing trip turns into a love expedition? Find out what could happen one summer day when Naruto gets together with his friends and the apple of his eye.


**Let's go fishing** by snowprince808

_NarutoxSakura_

_chapter 1_

It was a hot summer day once again in Konoha. Probably the highiest temperature of the year. A lot of people were outside of their houses. Kids playing at the streets while their mothers exchanged the latest gossips in town. Indeed, it was a perfect day for outings like, swimming or even fishing.

Naruto was seated contentedly on the roof of the Hokage's office, watching the people in the streets.

Two weeks have passed since his injuries had healed. And since then, he was forbidden from joining any mission and training for a whole month. He tried complaining for several times but to no avail. Instead, he ended up being convinced by Sakura to just rest and prepare for their training.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called "I know you're up there so you better get your ass down here. NOW!"

"What would that old hag want from me?" he wondered to himself. With one graceful back flip, he landed on the balcony, right outside her office and entered through the opened window. "What is it this time?" he asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Fix your self and stand up straight" she reprimanded him "I have a mission for you"

"A mission?" he raised a brow and snorted "Are you serious? Only two weeks have passed. Have you forgotten what you told me? It's probably because of age...... oww..." he yelped in pain, placing a hand on the spot where the pen had hit his head.

"Shut up" she snapped, glaring at him "Stop acting like a 7 year old and return that pen to me"

He slowly bent down to pick the pen upthen placed it on her desk. His hand was shaking with fear that she might throw it again at him. "W...what is kind of a mission is it?"

She stood up from her seat and stared at him sharply "I'm expecting important visitors today and I want you to attend to them _personally. _By that, I mean giving them everything they need and also a tour around town"

"Pardon? Is that a real mission? Sounds like a job for maids and tour guides" he whined "Aren't you being unreasonable?"

"Tsk, tsk"

He instantly turned his head and saw Shikamaru standing by the door with arms crossed over his chest. "You sure never change, Naruto" he shook his head.

"What brings you here, Shikamaru?"

"The Hokage called for me. What about you? Complaining again?"

"Sounds like it" Temari chimed in, appearing from behind the dark haired guy. Both boys were surprised with her arrival.

"I ordered him to tour you around but looks like he's not up for the job" Tsunade explained, leaning on her desk.

"She's the important visitor you were talking about?"

The Hokage nodded.

"B...but Shikamaru is here! Can't he do that by himself?"

"Heard that Gaara? Naruto said he doesn't want to show us around" Temari called over her shoulder then Gaara went in "Yes I heard that" he said, voice devoid of any emotion as he looked straight at the blonde haired boy "loud and clear"

"Eh? Ha...ha...haha" he forced a laugh "I...i did not say anything like that. I was, I was just k...kidding" he stammered, grinning sheepishly "Of course I'll tour them around!"

"Really? You lack sincerity" Temari told him, tapping her foot on the floor. It was obvious that she wanded him to say sorry. But with Naruto being his usual dense self, he did not get her hint right away. So he looked at everyone questioningly.

"She wants you to apologize" Tsunade told him in a low voice.

"Eh? But I already said I'll tour them around" he reasoned out, peeking at the visitors once again. When he saw the brick red haired boy still staring at him, he quickly looked away. Temari was still waiting for him.

"Fine" he sighed and faced them "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just really kidding"

"See? That was easy" she walked over to him and patted his shoulder. A smug look was on her face. "So what are we going to talk about?" she asked the other woman.

"For now, I'd like to know how was your trip?"

"It was fine. Thanks for asking" the Kazekage replied.

She extended her hand to him "That's good to know. Your rooms are prepared already so you can rest anytime you want"

"Thank you for your hospitality" he said, shaking her hand. "I have some gifts from our village. The people asked me to bring some of their home made crafts as a token of friendship"

"They shouldn't have bothered" she smiled "Anyway, it's really nice of them to do this. Give them my thanks. I'm really happy with the friendship of our villages"

"Me too" he said, a semblance of a smile on his lips.

"Cut the formalities crap, will you? C'mon the old...er Tsunade assigned me to show you around!" Naruto exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. He wrapped an arm around Gaara's neck "Let's go!" he pumped his fist in the air, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Before you go, I'd like to tell you that Shikamaru will also go with you" the Hokage informed them.

"Huh? I will?"

"Yes" she nodded "I believe you're not busy right now so its best if you go and help guard the Kazekage and not only the sister, is that clear?"

Shikamaru just blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ikou yo!" Naruto yelled excitedly and headed out dragging Gaara along. Temari and Shikamaru just shook their heads , smilling as rthey followed them out of the office.


End file.
